


In the hands of the enemy

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 2cw: vagabond mention.
Relationships: Fiona Nova & Jeremy Dooley
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 3





	In the hands of the enemy

The jail door slammed as Jeremy was tossed in the cell behind Fiona. She rolls out of the way in time so he does not fall on her. They turn and watch as the guard walks away. 

"Hey Fifi are you okay?"

"Obviously Jeremy." Fiona got up and searched the walls for any weak spots. Jeremy joined her. Soon they heard footsteps but Fiona did not sit down to behave. A guard in a blue uniform came, turned his back to them and watched the corridor. The person who put them in the cell was gone. 

“Not even a threat towards us?” Jeremy asked the new guard.

“You are not the threatening kind. Boss’s orders.” Jeremy gives a look to Fiona. 

Fiona shrugged her shoulders.

They sit on the floor playing a hand slap game. 

“You know we can kill the guard through asphyxiation”

“Don’t know if he has keys on him though.”

“I DON’T” 

“We can kill him anyway. You know, set an example?” Fiona cracked her knuckles.

The guard turns and glances at them, yelling. “I’ll shoot you before you get close to me.”  
Fiona and Jeremy share a look like ‘are we not the most agile people in the Fakes and he doesn’t know?’   
Suddenly Fiona hears a car outside. Her mouth unconsciously stretches into a smile.  
She catches Jeremy’s eyes. He smiles too.

“Friends are here.”

The guard visibly stiffens and pulls out his gun.  
The first ten minutes they heard the Fakes making havoc downstairs, guns ablazing. Then the next ten minutes they heard them run the stairs and check the floors as they went by. 

It helped that the place they were in was like a castle, with old stones and dark corridors. Great acoustics when it was quiet outside. 

Someone was running up the stairs. 

“Battle buddy” Jeremy wagered. A blue wearing figure with orange hair panted as they reached the top. They took in their surroundings. 

The guard fired, and the vagabond had to let himself fall on the stairs to avoid it. He growled and ran back up again, not waiting for the guard to reload, and tackled him. the vagabond punched him in the face and cut his air flow by strangling him.   
When the guard stopped fighting, the vagabond stepped off him and looked at his two friends.   
“No guns?”

“Nothing Vagabond.”

“Alright, I’ll get you out.”

The vagabond takes out his gun and shoots the lock. The bullet impacted and got stuck in the lock. “I see how it is”. He takes out the bullet with a knife and looks at the partially destroyed lock. 

Behind him appeared Michael who held his firearm on guard, ready to shoot. the vagabond glanced at him and beckoned him over.   
“Our babies are in the cage Michael. We have to save them.” 

Michael kicked the lock. The heavy boot barely scratched it. 

“I should’ve looked for a key huh?” the vagabond asked, rubbing his neck.  
“Don’t worry I got it.”

Michael opened his jacket and rummaged inside for a small device. 

He placed it on the lock and pulled a string off it. 

“Step back motherfuckers, I’m blowing this joint.” He pulled out a lighter and lit the string, pulling the vagabond back. Jeremy pushed Fiona on the wall. 

The bomb exploded and the door opened. From the stairs emerged Jack and Gavin. the vagabond grabbed them from inside, handing Fiona to her bro Gavin and him handling Jeremy. 

Fiona hugged Gavin who asked how his little Po was. Jeremy admitted that he was a bit freaked out right now. “Let’s get out of here” Jack urged going down the stairs again. 

“I knew you’d come for us” Fiona said unfazed as they got in their car. “I was just waiting for you.”

“That’s awesome, Fiona!” Jack told her as they drove out of there and back home.


End file.
